


Life is Still Erotic - Valentine's Surprise

by Ea4g, raptor4d4



Series: Lezziverse [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Valentine's Day, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/pseuds/Ea4g, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Max certainly hasn't forgotten Chloe on Valentine's Day!  She makes sure the two of them can have a romantic day all to themselves.





	

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

** Life is Still Erotic – Valentine’s Surprise **

“More…pussy…” Chloe mumbled groggily. She tried to roll over but immediately aborted that idea. Her head practically exploded from a hangover following yet her latest night of sex and booze. 

“Oh kill me…” she grunted, feeling her throbbing head. Even through her closed eyelids she could tell it was morning. She vaguely recalled Victoria and Dana dragging her back home last night after having a little too much to drink. She remembered inviting them to stay the night for some sex. After that…she had vague recollections of Dana’s tongue in her mouth and shoving beer bottles up Victoria’s holes. 

“Vic…lick pussy…” she moaned. She had no idea what time it was (and didn’t care) so she had no idea if Dana was still around but Victoria would never leave without permission. Surely she was still around to give her a morning wake-up fuck. But as time passed and she felt no tongue between her legs she repeated her command.

“Victoria! Lick me!”

…Nothing. 

Very reluctantly she forced her eyes open. Her room was very much the way she left it last night. It was a mess with scattered beer bottles and sex toys. But no Dana or Victoria. Chloe lay naked and alone on her bed with nothing but her hangover to keep her company. 

“Where is everyone?” she grunted. “Did Dana drag Victoria away? I’m gonna kill her…”

She plopped back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Between the throbbing Chloe tried to piece together the day ahead of her. Did she have plans? She couldn’t remember. What was she drinking about last night? She didn’t remember that either. Not that she needed a reason. But this time she felt like there was something specific. She had the nagging feeling she was forgetting something important. 

_*BEEP!*_

“Ooooohhh!” Chloe grabbed her head and covered her eyes to stop the pain. It was just her phone beeping to signal a new test message but with her hangover it might as well have been a fire alarm. She waited until the throbbing subsided and checked her phone. It was a message from Max. 

_”Come to me Chloe”_

That was all it said. Chloe texted back, asking if it could wait until she was less dead. Max didn’t reply. With an annoyed groan Chloe pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. 

The drive over was thoroughly unpleasant. Her darkest pair of sunglasses barely made the sunlight tolerable as she drove to Blackwell. On campus she stumbled across the grounds to the dorm, looking more like a zombie than anything. Despite the throbbing pain she did notice something odd. Not many people were around. Were there classes today? What day was it? Her head hurt so badly she honestly didn’t remember. Climbing the stairs to Max’s floor felt like rock climbing but she made it. 

The hall was oddly quiet. Too quiet. No loud orgasms. No soft buzzing of vibrators. No doors creaking open to see who was stumbling down the hall in case it was someone they wanted to fuck. All the doors stayed shut and there wasn’t a sound to be heard save Chloe’s own footfalls. Her hangover was grateful for that but it still made Chloe concerned. 

Chloe stopped at Max’s door and hesitated before knocking. She gave it a soft rap to keep her headache from getting worse and waited. 

“Come in, Chloe…” Max’s voice drifted softly through the door. Chloe opened the door and stepped through, closing it softly behind her. 

“What is it, Max?” she grumbled. “Couldn’t this wait until tomorroooooooooooo………”

Her voice drifted off as her eyes focused on Max. Beautiful…sexy…Max. In her hot new red lingerie and nighty. She wore a red see-through nighty with matching garter belt and stockings with red high heels to finish the deal. But no bra or panties. Max’s beautiful breasts and wonderful pussy were clearly visible through the thin fabric. She struck a sexy pose so Chloe could see it all. She smiled at Chloe’s stunned expression and ran her hands across her chest, gently fondling herself through the fabric. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day…Chloe…” Max said softly but lovingly. 

_THAT’S_ what Chloe was drinking about last night! She was drinking to celebrate the coming holiday! Her first real Valentine’s Day with her girlfriend! She got so drunk that she completely forgot about it! Good thing Max didn’t. Max held out her arms and motioned for Chloe to come closer. She moved in and Max wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist in a loving embrace. Chloe giggled softly as Max worked in a slight grope before hugging her tighter. Chloe closed her eyes to savor the warmth of her lover’s body and the sweet scent of the perfume she was wearing. Whatever it was, it all but cured her hangover. She was ready to go!

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Max said teasingly. Chloe giggled again and pulled off her top while Max undid her pants. When Max had her pants below her knees she realized Chloe wasn’t wearing any underwear. Her girlfriend’s beautiful pussy in front of her, she couldn’t resist. She gave her clit a gentle kiss and sent an electric jolt through Chloe’s body. 

“Sensitive this morning, aren’t we?” Max teased. Chloe smiled but didn’t reply. She threw off her top and helped get her pants and boots off the rest of the way. 

This was Max’s Valentine’s Day surprise so Chloe let her take charge. She let Max lay her completely nude body on the bed and lay on top of her. Chloe shuddered as she felt Max’s warm body lie on top of her. She quivered at Max’s hot breath on her face. And that perfume! She just wanted to close her eyes and drown in Max’s scent. She did just that and took a deep breath. She signed contently as Max leaned in for a kiss. But before their lips could touch Chloe put her hands on Max to stop her.

“Wait,” she said suddenly. Her eyes darted to the door. “Is that door locked?” Max glanced at it as well. “I doubt it. Why?” she asked. 

“I want this to be special, Max…” Chloe ran her hands lovingly across Max’s chest, brushing her palms against her boobs. “I don’t want us to be interrupted.” To Chloe’s surprise, Max giggled. 

“Don’t worry about that, Chloe. I already took care of it…”

**_Earlier that day…_ **

“Mmm! Mmm-MMM! MMMMMM!!!” 

“Stop struggling, Dana!” 

But Dana only struggled harder as Max finished hogtieing her. Dana, Juliet, Kate and all the other members of Max’s Blackwell harem were hogtied and gagged on the floor of a storage unit Max rented for the die. All of them squirmed and struggled against their bonds as they fought to get free, some looking at Max pleadingly and others glaring at her. 

“Sorry everybody!” she said as she finished with Dana. She backed up and admired her handiwork with a grin. She lured them there saying she had a Valentine’s Day surprise all planned out. She just didn’t tell them that the plans only involved her and Chloe. But one by one they all came there and stripped naked for Max. One by one she snuck up on them and tied them up. Now they were bound, helpless and out of the way. They could not interfere with Max’s plans. 

“Oh don’t give me those looks!” Max scolded them. “Be honest. Would any of you genuinely let me and Chloe have the day to ourselves today if I asked?” Some of them nodded but Max could see in their eyes they were lying. The rest looked away, not sure what they would do. But what’s done is done. She’d make it up to them later but for now it is just her and Chloe. 

“Now I’m not completely cruel,” she said to them in an attempt to assuage them. “It’s not like I’m going to deprive you all of sex today…”

Max clapped her hands. From the shadows emerged Victoria, looking surprisingly devious and holding a long dildo in her hands. The bound girls all looked at her with quizzical looks but this quickly became one of concern when they saw the way Victoria was staring at them all. It was a cold, hungry stare. One they had not seen since before Victoria was enslaved…

Max smiled and slapped Victoria on the ass, telling her to have a good time today. Victoria responded with a soft “Yes, Mistress” that sent chills down the spines of Dana and the others. The door slammed behind Max as she left. The girls all started squirming harder as Victoria advanced on them, licking her lips and looking like a beast about to feast on its prey…

**_And now…_ **

“It’s just you and me today, Chloe. Just you and me…”

Max kissed her. She felt Chloe’s hands slide up her nighty and touch her breasts. She gently squeezed her nipples and Max slid her tongue inside Chloe’s mouth in thanks. Chloe couldn’t see it but Max had a sly little grin on her face. She discreetly slid her hand under her blanket and pulled something out. Chloe heard a soft click but did not pay it any mind until she felt something vibrating against her clit. 

“Hrmm?!” she moaned, unable to speak with Max’s tongue still in her mouth. Max had pulled out a small vibrator bead and was pressing it against her. She gently rubbed it against Chloe’s clit to tease it at just medium strength. Max wanted to get Chloe good and wet and this was a start. She could feel some of Chloe’s cum already oozing out of her. When she slid the bead all the way inside her Max felt a gush come out. 

“OH FUCK!” Chloe screamed, pulling away from Max’s kiss. She fell back on the bed and grabbed handfuls of the blanket, struggling hard not to climax too soon. Max laughed at how hard her girlfriend was struggling not to cum. Chloe was so distracted that she did not notice max slide herself further down the bed. Max turned up the power on the bead some more, almost prompting an orgasm, but when Max’s tongue touched her pussy…

“AIIIIEEEEEE!!!” She couldn’t take it anymore. Chloe came hard and the bead came shooting out of her with copious amounts of her love juices. They sprayed all over Max’s face and the bead bounced off of Max’s nose. Max laughed so hard that she almost fell off the bed. Chloe started laughing too after the orgasm died down. This time she took the initiative and grabbed Max for another deep-tongued kiss. First she licked her own cum from around Max’s mouth before sliding her tongue inside. When they finished Chloe looked lovingly in Max’s eyes while also giving her a sly grin of her own. 

“Now…it’s _my_ turn…”

“OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!” 

Minutes later Max squealed as one of her vibrating dildos penetrated her. Her head was pressed into her bed but her ass was in the air. Chloe had one arm around Max’s waist and with the other she was fucking her girlfriend with the dildo. Chloe’s eyes widened with hunger and awe as she watched the dildo go in and out of Max’s cute little hole, each time coming out more soaked than the last and spraying the bed with her juices. 

“So nice…” Chloe whispered. Suddenly she noticed Max had another hole. She gave the dildo one more push to force the whole thing inside Max and then swiftly stuck her tongue inside Max’s asshole. 

“EEEH!” Max squealed even louder. A dildo in her pussy and a tongue in her ass! She didn’t know what was turning her on more! “Chloe!” she called out. She didn’t know what she wanted to say because that train of thought was lost as Chloe’s tongue swirled around inside her asshole. Chloe resumed fucking her with the dildo and moved it faster and faster. 

“Chloe!” Max called out again. “Cumming! CUMMING!” 

Chloe heard Max’s call and quickly held the dildo inside Max. Max exploded in orgasm but the dildo kept most of her juices inside her. Her entire body trembled with immeasurable delight and she almost passed out. When the trembling subsided Chloe removed her tongue and the dildo and held it up. She smiled at it glistening in the soft light and stuck it inside her mouth. She moaned happily at the delicious taste, making sure to stick it all the way down her throat so she could taste every last drop. 

While Chloe was licking it clean, Max sat up and turned to face her. Her face shone with her love for Chloe as her girlfriend finished up. When she was done Chloe silently returned the smile. Neither of them said a word for a long time as they just savored each other’s company. 

“…You like your Valentine’s Day gift?” Max asked, breaking the silence. Chloe chuckled and gently placed a hand on Max’s cheek. 

“The very best,” she said warmly. “I love you, Max Caulfield.”

Max gently placed her hand on Chloe’s and squeezed it. 

“I love you too, Chloe Price…”

And with those loving words exchanged, they continued to share in their gift for the rest of the day…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
